Trainwreck
by Skittlez99
Summary: Post DH Harry and Ginny are friends. JUST friends. It kills Harry inside not to have her, and out of no where finally has the guts to tell her. But an unexpected guest comes c; Re-Post!  R&R please! :DDD T for one swear word that slipped in d;


Hello (x So umm … thank you to Allistair Ruadh for telling me what I could do instead. I never exactly realized just how short this was .-. Therefore, I shall post the whole story c: Hopefully you guys like it :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling 3**

Trainwreck

We were friends. Just friends. Ron and Hermione had asked me a million times if anything had happened between Ginny and I. Well, it didn't. No matter how much my heart didn't want it, Ginny and I decided to stay friends. It was sixth year all over again. I had discovered my feelings for her but couldn't do anything about it, afraid that I would lose her and our friendship. How every time we were together, I longed to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her.

During the summer we became even closer, seeing as Ron and Hermione confessed their love for each other, I felt like the 3rd wheel in their relationship. The more time I spent with Ginny, the more I fell in love with her. Pathetic, right? I, the so-called "great Boy-Who-Lived " can't even ask the girl of my dreams out. But I devised a plan. I had to take the risk and ask her out when we went back to Hogwarts to finish our NEWT year.

So here we are, 4 months later. It's November… and I still haven't asked this beautiful redhead out. But I knew I had to before someone else did.

Ginny and I sat by the lake, enjoying each other's company. It was a perfect setting, the sun slowly falling into place, a slight wind rippling small waves in the lake, and blowing Ginny's silk-like hair around her gorgeous face. Somehow, I knew this was it. It was time to ask Ginny Weasley for another chance. I silently gulped and opened my mouth to start my overly practiced confession.

"Ginny,"

I frowned. Wait, that wasn't my voice. The pretty redhead and I looked up in confusion to see non-other than Dean Thomas; Ginny's ex boyfriend.

Dean cleared his throat. He seemed nervous.

"Ginny, can I um talk to you?" His expression made it clear that it was private.

Ginny nodded and stood up despite my silent pleas for her to stay. They walked off to the side, behind a tree. If I craned my neck a little to the left I could see Dean. I saw him take a deep breath and start to talk. I hurriedly fumbled inside my jean pockets and swore under my breath, in fear that the couple a few feet away heard me. That was the last thing I needed. Out of all the times I was in need of an Extendable Ear, I didn't bring one with me! I craned my neck to the right and saw Ginny replying to whatever Dean had asked her. Then I saw something I didn't want to see. Dean walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug, which she returned. The dark skinned boy then leaned down toward her …

I couldn't look anymore. I let my neck go and leaned my head back on the trunk of the tree. How could I have been so stupid? If I hadn't been such a coward, that could've been me! I should've asked her sooner! I shouldn't have let her go! This was all my fault. The girl who unknowingly held my heart walked back to me, while the guy who I wanted to hex walked to the castle.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head mutely, not trusting my voice.

She sat in front of me, "There's obviously something wrong. You're glaring at Dean's back as if he was the guy version of Umbridge."

I directed my gaze to the pretty red head in front of me and looked into her eyes. I dropped it suddenly, afraid that I would drown into her chocolate brown orbs.

"So you two are together again?" I said, unable to stop the bitter tone and myself.

"Actually, no," Ginny stated. I looked up at her in surprise. "He asked me… but I told him I was hoping someone else would ask me…" Her gaze fiercefully on me, "Someone who is practically my best friend… I've known him for a long time actually…we've been closer than ever now…"

All this information was processing in my head, trying to figure out who the bastard that took Ginny's attention was. Suddenly, my brain clicked. My green eyes met her brown ones in surprise. "Me? But… why not him? I'm a trainwreck!" I exclaimed. I had so much shit inside of my head from the past 7 years trying to conquer Voldemort. I was mess! Unlike Dean. He had no issues at all.

She leaned toward me, her glorious red hair framing her pretty face. "That may be Mr. Potter. You are a trainwreck. But with you, I'm in love." The sincerity was felt through her voice.

"I love you too, Gin. Always have." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, before closing the gap between us.

A/N: Alright(x So … did you like it :DD? Did you hate it D; ? Let me know! Leave me a review, give me some pointers because I know for a fact I'm not the greatest writer /; d: Oh and Allistair, I hope you liked it, especially ^-^ Feel free to read my other Harry Potter story, "Friends" c: Another one shot d; Kay, so um … bye :D ~ Pigfarts Awaits !


End file.
